Unfair Video Games
by Angel-LittleDevil
Summary: Matt challenges Mello to a game of Mario Kart... Yes folks the game that goes around in circles..er well ovals ;D Rated Mature: Because you can never be to safe, lol


_**Unfair Video Games**_

_**Thank you Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata for creating Death Note! Without you two I would be so lost!**_

_**This FanFic is based off of a role play me and my friend Emily did a year ago.**_

_**Written By Ashley and Ideas From Emily and Jade**_

* * *

Both Matt and Mello sat on the couch in the small apartment. The apartment wasn't unbearably small, nor too big; just right. The walls were painted the color of beige and it is a three bedroom, two bathroom, living room and a kitchen. Kind of like your basic house. One bedroom is the master bedroom, and is shared by the uncompatible match. The second bedroom was used as a storage room and a guest bedroom. And the third bedroom was used as Matt's game and smoke room. Mello had begged and begged for Matt to smoke outside, but Matt would not comply.

Mello opened his seventh chocolate bar that sunny afternoon and bit a fifth of it. _Dammit.. That is it! It's his five-millionth piece of chocolate today!, _Matt thought to himself, glaring at the sexy blonde chocolate-lover. Mello looked up from the manga he was reading. Mello had chocolate stained around the corner of his lips.

Mello tilted his head in a cute dog-like way. "What?" He asked Matt.

Matt shrugged and lifted his head from his game-boy after pausing it. "Why do you love your precious chocolate so much?"

"Same reason you love your 'precious' video games and cigarettes." Mello looked at the redish brown-hair boy beside him. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, Mello." Matt answered slowly.

Mello looked Matt over cautiously, as if Matt were about to pounce for his beloved chocolate bar. Matt smile reassuringly at the blondie. "Want to make a bet, Mello?"

Mello stared at the red-head. "It depends... What is the bet...?"

"If I win, you gotta give up your chocolate and be my maid-dress included-for two weeks. If you win, I have to give up my video games and my smokes and I have to be your maid-dress included-for two weeks."

Mello thought the idea over and over in his head, thinking of the pros and cons, of the situation. After thinking long and hard for about five minutes he smiled. "Deal! But what is the bet over?"

Matt thought about his games lined up beside his game station. He chose the easiest game that came in site and smiled. Mello tilted his head again. "Whomever wins Mario Kart."

Mello sighed. That was his least favorite game. It was boring because basically you keep going in only one direction. To the left. "You know I hate that game. You know that I will lose, stupid cheater."

Matt frowned. "Mello... I... I forgot!"

"Yeah right! Let's just get it over with, Mail..." He sighed out.

It was at least five minutes in to the game. Mello was doing good. He was in second place, and Matty was in seventh place. Matt had nothing to worry about. His plan would consist of cheating against the game. If he lost this he would possibly beome Mello's uke, and that there was not going to happen to Mail Jeevas!

Fifteen minutes passed later. Mello was still in the lead. Matt growled. Mello giggled and grinned. "You will lose to me Matty."

"Will. Not!"

"I never knew that _I_ would win against the brilliantly incredible gamer _Mail!" _Mello said.

"Shut up Mihael."

"No!"

Matt growled again. He was going to win no matter what Mello said. He glanced at his blond chocolate-loving, _boyfriend_. Matt grinned. _I know exactly what to do!_, Matt thought to himself deviously. He had a mischeivious look in his eyes. This was going to be a fight well won.

Mello ran a pale hand through his medium long blond hair when there was a pause for the next looked at Matt and smiled. "You'll make a good maid, Mail." He said to Matt.

"You know, I have always topped and it will _always_ be that way!" Matt growled through his words.

"Hmph. It will change." Mello glared at the red-head.

Matt was not going to stand for being bottom. To everyone else, his ass was technically a vigin. _Mello, is NOT going to take my anal virginity away from me just yet! It is going to stay reserved until I feel the need to give my cock a break... Which. Is. Never. Going. To. Happen!_, Matt thought to himself.

The game started round three. Matt grinned at the idea and the functions of the idea going through-out his huge gamer brain. Matt sighed inwardly. He glanced at Mellos' determined face. In Mihaels mind, _You will beat him. You are smart enough. You will beat the hell out of Mails stupid Mario Kart game. Look! You are so close! You are almost in first place! He is so far behind! You will win. He will lose his cigarettes and his games. And to top it off he will be dressed up as __**your **__maid! And for once, your ass will not be the one to hurt in the morning._, Mellos conscience was basically shrieking in happiness at him. Mello too, was grinning.

Matt tugged his shirt off when there was a break in the game. He was _sweaty _with "game prespiration". Mello stared at the sheen of sweat covering his slightly pale chest; which was perfectly drool-prone. Mello shook his head and focused on the game. _Not so tough, eh Mihael~?_, Matt thought.

Mellos eyes could not concentrate on the game. His eyes wandered over to the red-brown haired compainion. _This is **so **totally not fair!_ Mello thought furiously to himself.

There was a long break in the game. Matt got up and left the game-room. He came back with only his his Super Mario Brothers boxers on. Mellos eyes widened slightly. He quickly went from aroused to furious with the red-head. "What the fuck Mail?" Mello screamed at Matt.

Matt grinned and pressed the start button to begin the third round. "Nothing. I just got really, really _hot, _Mihael~." Matt moaned seductively.

Mello blushed a light shade of red. "Shut the fuck up!" He yelled.

Matt was smiling the Cheshire Cat smile. Matt moaned lightly again. "You want _that _to shut up?"

Mello nodded frantically still controlling his controller and his eyes to the screen. Matt responded. "No."

"W-why not...?"

"I want to be agonizingly teasing to you."

"Wh...why?"

Matt smirked. "Because. I like seeing that bulge in your tight, leather pants."

Mello blushed darker. "Shut up Mail..."

_Screw it! I want to be inside him now... I also don't want to lose the game... How can I make him come to me and not me to him?_, Matt thought. His brain was cluttered with a plan on how to get Mello to be the one to start it and not him.

"Mail, what's up with the fucking boxers-"

"Mihael... I love you." Matt interupted.

Mello blushed even darker; if possible. "I love you too..." Mello thought a moment. "Wait... What the hell do you want?"

"You know what I want Mihael Keehl."

"What do you fucking want Mail Jeevas?"

"You.." Matt whispered "shyly". Mihael blushed darker.

"M...me? Why? Because you wanna fucking win?"

_Play dumb, play dumb, play dumb!_, Matt thought stupidly to himself. "Win what? I love you more than a fucking game!"

"You sure about that Mail? You sure you don't love your fucking addictions more that me?" Mello said with hurt.

By now, I'm sure you found out that they have turned the shouting in to something more better...

Matt leaned over and kissed Mello roughly on the lips. Mello gasped slightly from the rough contact that had just happened. Mello dropped the controller and hung his arms around Matty's neck loosely. _Yes! I won sucker!_, Matt thought. _But I can't shake off the fact that I'm loving this so badly~!_ He continued in his thoughts. Matts tongue invaded Mellos mouth and Mello gasped slightly. Matts tongue explored every where in Mellos mouth.

Mello moaned softly in the exchange of saliva and tongue. Matt rubbed the tint in Mellos bulge. Mello moaned in ecstasy inside of Matts mouth. Matt smirked into the kiss. _I won~._ Matt thought to himself smirking demonically inside his mind. Mello didn't even suspect a thing of rivalry anymore.

Mello pulled away and looked at Matt with lust covered eyes. "...I hate to say this but...youwin..."

"What was that~?"

"You. Win... Okay? But only if you carry me to our room."

Matt groaned. "But you're so heavy!"

"That hasn't stopped you before." Mello said immediately after.

Matt grinned and picked Mello up bridal style. "Whatever you want _princess_." Matt walked into the room the boys shared and laid Mello on the bed.

X~o~X

**{Sowwy folks but this is when I let your imagination run wild ;) think every thing dirty, raunchy and naughty. And I love you all xD}**

* * *

**_Thank you so much for reading my side-work._**

**_As a bonus for you, I am working on a Hetalia-Axis Powers, story. It is going to be a birthday story. It is written for my friend Emily. Please read it when it comes out. I would really appreciate it._**

**_As a bad thing, Jade has not been working on her stories. I will eventually take them over. She has got the flu, and the doctor said it might last a month. When she went to the doctor next, he said that she is going to have mono. So Bless her!_**

**_~~Ashley~~_**


End file.
